


Я не это хотел сказать!

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мозги Джима сотрясаются во время неудачной миссии, и это приводит к очень интересным последствиям.<br/>Бета: Просто_Даша</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не это хотел сказать!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168688) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



А случается это так.

Они высаживаются на Нмиа Дельту, чтобы заключить новое торговое соглашение для Федерации. Джим уже привычно позволяет своему старшему помощнику делать всю работу, Спок так же привычно подчиняется, а остальные члены команды, как всегда, глазам своим поверить не могут.

Один из высших нмианских дипломатов, как обычно, соблазняется на Джима и приглашает его на танец. Тот, всем на удивление, не соглашается, потому что Спок смотрит и вообще у него есть свои причины.

А нмианец оказывается не лыком шит и, мгновенно обидевшись, выхватывает у рядом стоящего охранника странный лазерный пистолет и стреляет Джиму в лицо.

Как видно, отказ от танца в нмианской культуре равносилен совершению убийства с особой жестокостью. Согласно их законам, дипломат действовал в рамках самозащиты.

Несколько часов спустя Джим просыпается в медотсеке с жуткой головной болью. Угрюмое лицо Боунза, наклонившегося над ним, спасти ситуацию не способно.

Джим стонет, потирая лоб.

— Что случилось?

Доктор обречённо фыркает.

— Твоя дурацкая удача случилась, — отвечает он, водя трикодером у Джима над лицом. — Помнишь ту штуку, из которой в тебя стрелял этот сумасшедший? Дак вот, она, оказывается, смертельная, да только вот у нмианцев нет костей черепа, а твой будет покрепче, чем стены у Энтерпрайз. Так что твои мозги только встряхнуло, а не прожарило хорошенько. Даже не знаю, что было бы лучше.

— О, — начинает Джим с улыбкой и тут же чувствует, будто ему кувалдой по мозгам заехали. — _Ой._

Выражение на лице Боунза на секундочку смягчается, и он быстро поворачивается к ближайшему шкафчику с медикаментами. 

— Головная боль должна пройти через несколько часов, — замечает он. — Поверь мне, когда мы подняли тебя на борт, ты верещал что-то о единорогах и бабочках, так что радуйся, что последствия не такие уж и серьёзные. Только головная боль и ещё кое-что.

Настал черёд Джима хмуриться.

— А что такое?

В ответ Боунз включает стоящий рядом экран. Джиму приходится несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем у него получается сфокусировать глаза на детальных сканах своего мозга, которые, как обычно, тёмные, но на этот раз в середине появилось какое-то белое пятно размером с рисинку, подсвеченное со всех сторон, как бриллиант на выставке. 

— Это ещё что?

Боунз пожимает плечами.

— У нас получилось убрать большую часть повреждений и вернуть тебя в нормальное состояние, — объясняет он, — но вот эта часть твоего мозга включилась после выстрела и не хочет выключаться. Могу точно сказать, что она связана с речевым центром, но раз ты снова начал бесить меня своей непрекращающейся болтовнёй, значит, ни на что она не влияет. И не повлияет, скорее всего, а через пару дней и сама рассосётся.

— О, слава Богу, — выдыхает Джим. — Я уж испугался, что перестану быть здешним гением… Да что ты делаешь, изверг!

— Заслужил, — говорит Боунз с улыбкой и прячет только что использованный гипоспрей.

Капитан чешет загривок и бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Это значит, что я готов к труду и обороне?

— Не усердствуй, — отвечает его друг. — Пока мы не будем уверены, что твой мозг в полном порядке. Ну, или в каком-то твоём порядке, он у тебя далёк от нормального.

Джим не может сдержать улыбку.

— О, не знал, что ты обо мне так беспокоишься, Ворчун.

Боунз замирает в нелепой позе, протягивая руку к биокровати.

— Как ты меня назвал?

Джим непонимающе моргает. Да, ему тоже показалось, что что-то прозвучало не так.

— Я хотел сказать, Ворчун. — Он прищуривает глаза. — _Ворчун._

Чёрт, да что же с ним не так?

Брови Боунза достигают новой степени хмурости. Его пальцы дёргаются, будто он не может выбрать между трикодером и своим самым болезненным гипоспреем.

— Богом клянусь, Джим, если ты сейчас просто шутишь…

— Не шучу! — заявляет Джим, тоже чувствуя зарождающуюся панику. Он сосредотачивается на своих губах, пытаясь выговорить первый звук «б», и… — Ворчун. Чёрт! Да что со мной не так? Ворчун. Доктор Ворчун. Что за _херня!_

Тут Боунз, золотое сердце, улавливает в его глазах страх и успокаивающе кладёт руку Джиму на плечо, и все нотки раздражения в мгновение исчезают из его голоса.

— Так, Джимми, расслабься, — говорит он. — Помнишь про речевой центр? Вот он, наш побочный эффект. По сравнению с тем, что бы мог натворить тот лазер с твоим человеческим мозгом, это ещё пустяк.

 _Пустяк?_ Джим таращится на своего друга, не в силах выговорить ни слова, и, к его удовлетворению, Боунз отводит взгляд. 

— Так, давай-ка проведём ещё одно сканирование, — заявляет доктор будничным тоном, отправляя сообщение медсестре. — И ещё несколько тестов. 

Спустя шесть часов и, похоже, набор всех возможных тестов, инъекций и проверок, он получает свой вердикт: всё в порядке, кроме той маленькой части мозга, которая перестаёт подавлять его речевые импульсы, а вследствие этого Джим теперь называет людей прозвищами, которые отражают то, что его подсознание о них думает. Например, Ворчун.

Боунз ворчит всю дорогу до капитанской каюты.

— Серьёзно, из всех прозвищ мира ты выбрал для меня имя одного из семи гномов!

— Ничего, это ещё не самое худшее, — успокаивает его Джим, вводя свой пароль. — Я мог в душе думать, что ты сволочь. Или что ты чертовски горяч.

— О, не дай Бог, — открещивается Боунз, всем видом выражая отвращение, и суёт Джиму в руку один из своих гипоспреев и пару таблеток. — Голубая от головной боли, жёлтая — чтобы заснуть. Звони, если что-то пойдёт не так, понял?

Тот кивает.

— Спокойной ночи, Ворчун, — невинно говорит он и получает в ответ лишь взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей напоследок.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Джим может наконец позволить себе уставиться в потолок и глубоко вздохнуть. По правде говоря, хоть до этого момента всё и выходило вполне прилично, он всё равно волнуется. Но тут всё не так просто. Он не боится нечаянно назвать случайного энсина неприличным именем или заявить кому-нибудь из команды, что тот последняя дрянь, подписывая его отчёт. Джим всегда достаточно прямолинеен с окружающими, не задумываясь, говорит им в лицо хорошие или плохие вещи. Действуя по этой схеме с самого детства, он нашёл себе немало врагов, но, что ещё важнее, много верных ему до последнего друзей.

Так что Джим не волнуется, что может обидеть кого-нибудь из команды.

Беспокоит его именно Спок.

Видите ли, Джим может быть точно слегка совсем чуть-чуть по уши влюблён в своего старшего помощника. И в то же время половина его смены уходит на то, чтобы ненавидеть вулканца всей душой. Это-то и делает из них такую замечательную команду: они спорят и ругаются, доводя друг друга до белого каления, и всё равно частенько играют в шахматы в тишине своих кают и прикрывают другого, как могут, если миссия вдруг пошла кувырком. Каждый раз, смотря на вулканца, Джим чувствует мешанину из раздражения, страха, надежды и желания. И не может точно сказать, что больше хочет сделать: прибить Спока или прижать его к стене и вытрахать из него всю дерзость.

Так что он боится, что это решение примет за него хорошенько встряхнутый мозг. Он боится, что в следующий раз во время разговора со Споком он назовёт его либо самым большим оскорблением во всей Вселенной — и тогда вулканец его придушит, — или чем-то сопливо-романтичным — и тогда старший помощник… ну, всё равно его придушит.

Безвыигрышный сценарий? Не для Джима Кирка.

Он прикрывает лицо рукой и ещё раз глубоко вдыхает. Может, он просто раздувает из мухи слона. Боунз ведь сказал, что этот его «пустяк» рассосётся через пару дней, а за это время ему совсем не обязательно говорить со Споком. Да и на таком большом корабле сделать это будет совсем не сложно. Его старший помощник вертится, как белка в колесе, и, наверное, даже не заметит, если Джим поменяет расписание их следующих смен.

Именно так. Капитан кивает себе, потягивается и начинает работать над своим незаконченным отчётом о прошедшей миссии. Всё будет в порядке.

***

И в следующие пару дней, к его удивлению, всё действительно в порядке. Боунз делает объявление по всему кораблю и своим самым пугающим врачебным тоном обещает невиданные ранее высоты страданий всем тем, кто попробует воспользоваться положением капитана. До некоторых членов команды эта мысль не доходит, но обещание Джима самому себе остаётся непоколебимым: хоть несколько раз он и пугает неосведомлённых своей новоприобретённой особенностью, но никто не остаётся на него обижен и вообще никто не удивляется тем ассоциациям, которые выдаёт мозг их капитана.

На третий день он непринуждённо ставит свой поднос на стол рядом с Ухурой и плюхается на соседнее сидение.

— Доброе утро, Красивые Ножки.

Она только закатывает глаза.

— Поскорей бы это закончилось.

— Я знаю, что втайне тебе нравится, — парирует Джим, запихивая в рот сразу два блинчика с вареньем.

— Мечтать не вредно.

Но в её глазах проскакивает искорка веселья, так что Джим улыбается и продолжает:

— Как там поживает ваш с Занудой проект по переводу? О, привет, Винтик.

Скотти бормочет в ответ что-то неразборчивое, сонно таращась в кофейную чашку перед собой. Ухура ухмыляется и начинает:

— Всё очень даже хорошо, если учесть, что половина их языка — невербальная. Но мне пришлось прошерстить целую гору древних текстов, чтобы понять принцип самого сложного спряжения. Даже Споку пришлось выделить несколько часов в своём расписании, чтобы нам помочь. — Тут она делает паузу и смотрит Джиму прямо в глаза. — И если уж мы заговорили о Споке, почему ты от него бегаешь?

Блинчик попадает Джиму не в то горло, и ему приходится долго откашливаться, после чего он, отводя взгляд, интересуется:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ухура прищуривает глаза.

— Ты поменял ваши смены так, чтобы вы вообще не пересекались, — поясняет она, — и ещё он сказал, что вчера ты отказался играть с ним в шахматы.

— У меня было много работы, — бормочет Джим, но эта отговорка звучит жалко даже для него самого.

— Ага, как же. — Ухура кладёт руки на стол и наклоняется к нему ближе. — Собери всё мужество в кулачок и скажи мне правду.

Джим тягостно вздыхает и потирает шею.

— Слушай, — начинает он, — просто…

Тут дверь распахивается, и Спок входит в комнату, быстро оглядывая её, пока наконец его взгляд не падает на Джима. Его бесстрастное лицо выражает неуловимую решимость, и он направляется прямиком к их столу. Джим понимает, что, наверное, будет выглядеть как последняя сволочь, но он больше не может здесь оставаться.

— Увидимся на мостике, — бормочет он, хватая свой поднос. — Удачи вам с Занудой.

И он убегает прочь, краем уха слыша по пути, как Скотти интересуется: «А кто такая Зануда?»

Когда Джим пролетает мимо Спока, тот посылает ему взгляд, полный замешательства и плохо скрытой обиды. Капитан сглатывает и не останавливается. Он объяснится с вулканцем попозже, говорит Джим себе. Когда весь этот цирк закончится, он пойдёт и будет просить прощения, но сейчас так будет лучше для них обоих.

Час спустя он, удобно расположившись в капитанском кресле, просматривает хозяйственные отчёты всех департаментов и временами поглядывает на пролетающие мимо звёзды на экране. На сегодня не запланировано ничего интересного, только астрокартографирование в неизученной части квадранта, так что на мостике витает дух спокойствия и расслабленности, и люди обмениваются последними новостями и сплетнями поверх своей работы.

Джим подписывает очередной отчёт и крутит головой, пытаясь размять затёкшую шею, а потом поворачивается к научной станции.

— Каков наш статус, Сопелка?

Лейтенант Тууга, браммианец с типично громким для них дыханием, исполняющий обязанности Спока в бета-смене, прячет улыбку и отвечает:

— Без аномалий, капитан.

— Курс проложен и варп-скорость стабильна, — отчитывается Сулу, и Джим одобрительно кивает.

— Спасибо, лейтенант Надеру-Задницу.

Со своего места Чехов прыскает со смеху, и капитан поднимает на него бровь:

— Хочешь что-то сказать, Барашек?

Вокруг раздаётся ещё больше смешков, и Джим счастливо улыбается, откидываясь на спинку кресла и снова берясь за падд. Возможно, он будет даже скучать по этой глупости, когда она рассосётся. Ему нравится давать людям на мостике повод для веселья в разгар скучной работы, даже если сознательно он в этом и не задействован.

За его плечом свистит прибывший турболифт, за этим следует лёгкий перестук каблуков, и на его колени опускается новая стопка паддов.

— Всё для вас, капитан, — говорит йомен Ренд со своей обычной тёплой улыбкой.

За последние несколько дней ей пришлось работать намного больше обычного, следя за готовностью всех его отчётов и отвечая на звонки начальства: не дай бог Джим назовёт кого-то из Адмиралов крысой или похуже — так что они ещё ни разу не виделись со времени инцидента на Нмиа Дельте. Так что он улыбается своей самой яркой улыбкой и принимает падды.

— Благодарю, Железная Леди.

На секунду в воздухе повисает тишина, а потом весь мостик взрывается смехом. Сулу только что не воет, хлопая ладонью по консоли и чуть не отправляя их в неизведанное путешествие на десятом варпе, а Чехов хихикает так сильно, что весь краснеет и рискует получит аневризму. Даже Ухура прыскает. Ренд выгибает бровь, но её глаза светятся весельем и, что уж там, гордостью.

— Рада стараться, сэр.

Джим качает головой и смеётся вместе со всеми. Ну конечно его мозг изобрёл именно это прозвище. Она только и занимается, что погоняет его и заваливает работой, так что чему удивляться? Вообще, Джим вполне уверен, что Ренд может весь корабль за пояс заткнуть, если ей только захочется.

Он настолько потерялся в своих счастливых размышлениях, что не замечает, как турболифт свистит во второй раз и новоприбывший подходит к его креслу. Очень знакомый голос говорит:

— Я получил результаты эксперимента с причианскими спорами, капитан.

Джим ни секунды не задумывается над ответом.

— Отлично, — говорит он, улыбаясь Споку во все тридцать два. — Просвети же нас, любовь моя.

На этот раз тишина зависает в воздухе надолго. На мгновение Джим даже не понимает, почему все вдруг не сводят с него глаз. Он поднимает глаза на Спока и видит на его лице удивление, да такое, что брови практически исчезли под чёлкой, и вот тогда-то всё понимает.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, _чёрт._

— Так. — Джим слышит свой голос будто со стороны и поднимается из кресла, внезапно чувствуя себя, как во сне. Его щёки полыхают. — Я пойду, ну, сделаю там одно дело. Очень срочно. Прими командование, любовь моя. Гм. Коммандер. 

И он спешит к турболифту, кожей чувствуя шокированные взгляды и липкую тишину. На мгновение перед тем, как двери за ним закрываются, ему удаётся взглянуть на Спока, который стоит у его кресла и не сводит с него совершенно пустого взгляда.

***

Следующие семь часов Джим усердно трудится в своей каюте, обложившись паддами. Он редактирует отчёты, подписывает приказы, наконец-то разбирает личные журналы за последние полгода и письма от командования и каждый раз, когда совесть в душе поднимает голову, говорит ей, что нет, он не прячется. Джим ведь большой и важный звезднофлотский капитан, а не хухры-мухры, и поэтому совсем не волнуется, что старший помощник прибьёт его при первой же возможности.

Альфа-смена подходит к концу, и он одновременно рад и напуган, что Спок так и не показывается у его каюты. Рад, потому что ждал, что вулканец загонит его в угол, как только освободится (в своём воображении Джим видит его как огромного остроухого кота и себя как маленькую беззащитную мышку), и напуган, потому что неужели теперь так всё и будет? Что, если его чувства вызвали у Спока лишь отвращение и он теперь решил избегать своего капитана? Что, если Джим всё разрушил?

Всё это вызывает в нём, мягко сказать, замешательство, так что Джим продолжает прята… проводить свободное время в своей каюте. На ужин он реплицирует себе очень унылый бутерброд и пытается с головой уйти в Гекльберри Финна, но даже смышлёный подросток-бунтарь и добродушный раб — его тёзка — не могут удержать его надолго. В конце концов Джим отбрасывает книгу в сторону, проклиная себя на чём свет стоит, и идёт в душ.

Когда он возвращается, попутно вытирая волосы полотенцем, Спок уже ждёт его рядом со столом.

На протяжении одной ужасной секунды Джим практически решает убежать обратно в ванную. К счастью, разумная часть его сознания даёт ему пинок под задницу и заставляет понять, что это было бы не просто глупостью, а высшей степенью _идиотизма,_ да и Спок может не так понять. Так что он остаётся на месте, но стоит это ему очень больших усилий.

Спок ничего не говорит, и некоторое время они просто смотрят друг на друга. Капелька стекает у Джима по шее, вызывая непреодолимое желание почесаться. Вулканец же, как обычно, бесстрастен.

В конце концов, не в силах больше терпеть эту тишину, Джим прочищает горло.

— Эм. Привет. Я думал, что, ну, ты раньше придёшь.

Старший помощник только поднимает бровь на эти слова.

— Могу ли я вам напомнить, капитан, что сегодня я был назначен на бета-смену? Поэтому, приняв командование на остаток альфа-смены, дальше я действовал в соответствии со своим расписанием.

— О. — Потрясающе. Теперь Джим чувствует себя виноватым. — Я честно не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Прости, любовь моя. — Он вздрагивает, как только эти слова слетают с его губ. — Чёрт, прости, пожалуйста. Слушай, это… ну, просто так. Что-то у меня в мозгах не так пошло, и теперь я называю окружающих всякими глупыми прозвищами, понимаешь? Они ничего не значат. 

Спок моргает.

— Мне сказали, что прозвища, которые вы выбираете для людей, на самом деле многое значат. Ваше подсознание выбирает их в соответствии с тем, что вы о них думаете.

— Ну, да, типа того. — Чёрт, Джим даже глаза на него поднять не может. — Ну, некоторые — точно. Но твоё к ним не относится, клянусь. На самом деле это просто шутка или мой мозг решил побыть оригинальным и выдать что-нибудь этакое, понимаешь? Так что… не надо над этим раздумывать и принимать близко к сердцу, если тебе неприятно.

Спок следит за ним ещё несколько секунд, в течение которых Джим пялится в угол комнаты и пытается не покрыться мурашками. Наконец вулканец склоняет голову.

— У тебя никогда не получалось хорошо лгать, Джим.

Тот настолько ошарашен, что поднимает взгляд, и то, что он видит на лице Спока — осознание и волнение, и кое-что, что так восхитительно напоминает надежду, — заставляет ледяную хватку на сердце Джима хоть чуть-чуть разжаться. Вулканец делает шаг вперёд и продолжает:

— Возможно, ты совсем не так дальновиден и сообразителен, как считает командование, раз за всё то время, что мы работали вместе, ты не разглядел, как глубока моя привязанность к тебе.

Спок замирает, оставляя между их лицами расстояние всего лишь в несколько сантиметров, у Джима сбивается дыхание, когда в карих глазах он видит чистое и незамутнённое чувство преданности и любви, о которых он раньше не смел и мечтать. Вулканец берёт его за руку, и что-то тёплое и ободряющее разливается у Джима в груди, когда он шепчет:

— Если ты этого хочешь, можешь назвать меня «любовь моя» в любое время. На самом деле, я не могу не признать, что это выражение… вызывает у меня положительную реакцию.

Джим сглатывает.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, и Спок кивает:

— Да, Джим.

— Отлично. — И в этот момент лёд вокруг его сердца тает и уносится прочь, и его место занимают теплота и привязанность. Он улыбается так сильно, что боится случайно щёки порвать. — Любовь моя, — с надеждой шепчет Джим, и Спок целует его.

***

На следующее утро на мостик они входят вдвоём. Джим опускается в капитанское кресло и кивает своей команде.

— Сулу, Чехов, Ухура, — здоровается он и смеётся, видя на их лицах удивлённые улыбки.

Чехов прокладывает курс, и Сулу переводит корабль в варп. Через несколько минут Джим заворачивает свой шуточный спор со Скотти, выключает коммуникатор и поворачивается к Споку.

— Каков наш статус?

Спок смотрит на него из-за плеча, и в его глазах проскакивает искорка веселья. Джим поверить не может, что раньше не замечал, сколько всего его старший помощник может выразить своим взглядом. 

— Все системы работают нормально, — отвечает он.

Джим облизывает губы, вспоминая вкус Спока с прошлой ночи, и думает: «Была не была!». Он прочищает горло.

— Спасибо, любовь моя.

На мгновение мостик погружается в тишину. Потом Ухура хихикает, а Боунз, как всегда бродящий по мостику после конца своей смены, ворчит что-то о _проклятых идиотах._ Краем глаза Джим замечает, что Чехов вроде бы передаёт Сулу под консолью кредитный чип. Точно сказать он не может, потому что слишком занят разглядыванием Спока, на чьих губах появляется лёгкий намёк на улыбку, и это самая прекрасная вещь, которую Джим когда-либо видел.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Джим, — отвечает вулканец, вызывая на лице Джима счастливую и довольную ухмылку.

Больше никто ничего не говорит. Пару мгновений спустя Спок поворачивается к своей станции и Джим переводит глаза на обзорный экран, как хороший капитан, откидываясь на спинку кресла и наблюдая за пролетающими звёздами и пустотой космоса, который им ещё предстоит изучить, за бесконечной вселенной, которую они однажды покорят рука об руку.

Ухмылка перерастает в улыбку. Да, сегодня будет просто замечательный день.


End file.
